


A Rare Moment

by certifries



Series: Persona Kiss Series [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifries/pseuds/certifries
Summary: more from the prompt list:One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Persona Kiss Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581646
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	A Rare Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnderTheVoiid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderTheVoiid/gifts).



> more from the prompt list:
> 
> One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.

Akechi is way too busy with his detective work. It's important, of course. Someone has to do it and after all that's happened .. Ryuji is glad that Akechi is the one doing it. He's righteous, he believes in justice. 

On top of Akechi being ridiculously busy with work, Ryuji has spent every free minute of his life first studying for entrance exams, followed then by studies for his actual classes. 

He doesn't learn a lot during his frantic attempts at studying. His mind scattered and caught by anything but the letters in his textbook. It's frustrating and painful. More than once has he spent the evening crying frustrated tears of anger. Always directed at himself. 

And now, after endless weeks of separation, they were supposed to spend the entire day together only for Akechi to text him last minute that he has to run to his office in the morning and finish off a case file. 

Great. 

Of course Ryuji loves Akechi, adores him even. They've been together for so long now, side by side through so much bullshit. And through even more bullshit on their own. Though .. nothing comes close to what Akechi put himself through, making it through all that alone, pushing away everyone else. 

Ryuji doesn't even know a fraction of it and he's already in awe at the strength his boyfriend possesses. He just wants to shower the other in love and affection, kiss every single freckle on his face until he has memorized the pattern. He wants to hold Akechi until both of them fall asleep and then never let go again. He never thought he could be this soft for someone and if anyone told him two years ago that he would fall for the Detective Prince himself? He would've laughed in their face. But it's no laughing matter anymore. 

Akechi is the one person who's managed to steal his heart. Ryuji will devote his entire being to see Akechi smile as many times as possible. Really smile, not his perfectly practiced TV smile. 

He just wants to make Akechi happy. 

He can't make Akechi happy when they can't see eachother. 

It sucks. It really effing sucks. 

When his boyfriend finally manages to come over it's almost time for lunch. Which means Ryuji is in the kitchen of Akechi's apartment, cutting up vegetables and checking on the meat while also making sure to not overcook the noodles. It's a lot he pays attention to but at this point it comes to him like second nature. It's cheaper to cook a lot of food from scratch and freeze it in portions to reheat again at a later time. And a lot healthier than just buying junkfood all the time. 

Ryuji is pretty sure that Akechi is just surviving off coffee and pastries. If his food blog is anything to go by. And it usually is. 

Right now Akechi is being greeted by the smell of almost ready homemade ramen. Ryuji's speciality. 

Still, despite the domesticity and happiness Ryuji feels to finally be reunited, he can't wipe the frown from his face. He wants to. He wants to be happy for his boyfriend but he's frustrated that their schedules finally aligned and yet they couldn't spend much time together. Couldn't share a single kiss yet. And Ryuji loves the feeling of Akechi's soft lips against his own. He takes such amazing care of his appearance, his skin free of any imperfections, his lips soft and unchapped, his hands free of any marks. Ryuji would go as far as calling Akechi perfect, though he supposes he might be a bit biased in that regard. 

Akechi approaches him with a careful smile on his face, an arm winding around Ryuji's waist and making him turn around. 

"You're pouting", he states. It's not a question. Akechi looks disappointed, though Ryuji can't say if he's disappointed with Ryuji or himself. Ryuji hopes it's him. 

"Mhm", he replies with a shrug. There's no use denying the obvious. 

"I'm sorry. I came as quickly as I could." 

Upon closer inspection Ryuji can see that his cheeks are rosy, darker than usual. His hair is disheveled and he seems to be out of breath. As if he was running all the way. It makes Ryuji's heart clench. 

"I know." There's nothing else he can say. Of course he knows. He's just mad at the universe for letting them have just one tiny good thing. 

"Oh, Ryuji." Akechi's voice is drenched in fondness, a gentle smile on his lips. He pulls Ryuji closer before closing his eyes and descending his lips on Ryuji's. "I finished all my paperwork for the entire weekend. I'm free all day tomorrow. Just you and me."

They've gotten better at the whole comforting thing, though it's still awkward at times. Ryuji is still drowning, despite the prospect of spending the entire weekend with Akechi. 

"Oh dear, you're still pouting", Akechi says and puts his arms around Ryuji before kissing him again, and again, and again. Each kiss lasting longer than the one before and when he pulls away one final time, Ryuji is finally smiling again. 

"There we go." 

"The meat is burning", Ryuji says with a faint blush on his face before turning around to save their food before it's charred completely. 

"Right. I'll set the table." Akechi finally puts down his bag and coat, getting everything ready for their shared lunch. The flowers he bought on the way home are probably cheesy, a bit too much, but it's not like he can just undo that now. 

And when Ryuji brings the food and kisses Akechi and mutters a quiet 'Love You' in Akechi's ear, it feels like everything is right again.


End file.
